1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a pumping system, a fluid delivery system that includes the pumping system, and a method for delivering fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
NOx is a generic term for the mono-nitrogen oxides NO and NO2 (nitric oxide and nitrogen dioxide). NOx is produced from the reaction of nitrogen and oxygen gases in the air during combustion, especially at high temperatures. For example, NOx may be produced by a combustion engine. NOx is considered a pollutant. Thus, steps have been taken to reduce the production of NOx generated by motor vehicles.
Conventional diesel engines generate, amongst other products, NOx, Oxygen (O2), and Carbon (C). Vehicles employing diesel engines often include a system to eliminate or reduce the amount of NOx produced. For example, some systems use catalytic conversion reduction (commonly referred to as SCR) to reduce NOx emissions.
A conventional system 5 employing SCR is illustrated in FIG. 1, The system 5 includes a particulate filter 10, a decomposition reactor 20 having a diesel exhaust fluid (DEF) dosing valve, an SCR catalyst 30, and a DEF storage tank 40 providing DEF to the DEF dosing valve. The particulate filter 10 includes a diesel oxidation catalyst 12 and a wall-flow filter 14. In the conventional system 5, exhaust from the diesel engine enters the particulate filter 10, over the diesel oxidation catalyst 12, and into the wall-flow filter 14 where C is contained. O2 and NO pass through the diesel oxidation catalyst 12 where the O2 and NO are converted into Nitrogen dioxide (NO2). The NO2 flows through the wall-flow filter 14 where is reacts with the C to produce CO2 and NOx. As the exhaust passes out of the particulate filter 10, DEF (in the form of a mist) is sprayed onto a hot exhaust screen of the decomposition reactor 20, The DEF and the CO2 form ammonia (NH3) through a series of reactions. The NOx and NH3 then pass to the SCR catalyst 30 where they react to form N2 and H2O thus reducing or eliminating NOx emissions.
As outlined above DEF is important for reducing the emission of NOx produced through a combustion process, Several conventional vehicles, for example, cars, trucks, and tractors, store DEF in a tank attached thereto, Typically, the DEF tank is filled/refilled when the vehicle is serviced (for example, when the vehicle's oil is changed). Such an operation is generally employed in a garage setting. Although there have been examples of people using oil or antifreeze jugs to transport DEF from a DEF shuttle or barrel to an engine DEF tank, the result has often been a contamination of the DEF which renders it useless in the process for decreasing NOx. As of yet, there is no practical system for delivering DEF to vehicles outside of the garage setting or examples of a system for delivering DEF that is compliant with ISO 22241 (a relatively recently released standard required by engine manufacturers and EPA regulators).